Optical fibers have been widely used for providing high-speed communication links. Optical links employing optical fibers provide many advantages compared to electrical links. These advantages include large bandwidth, high noise immunity, reduced power dissipation, and reduced crosstalk. In communication systems or networks where optical fibers are used to transport optical communication signals, various optoelectronic devices are used to control, modify, and process the optical signals.